The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in-and-of-themselves may also be inventions.
It is possible to scan fingerprints into computers, rather than enter a password, to access a secure entity. However, matching fingerprints can sometimes present difficulties.